Pokemon: The Questioning!
by ratmaster006
Summary: What have I gotten myself and my group into, questions, dares and a whole lot of random stuff will be getting thrown around here and anyone is invited, as long as you can teleport, no other real way to get into here... BEGIN THE INSANITY!
1. Chapter 1: Questions Questions Questions

Chapter 1: Questions Questions Questions.

(Firago's POV)

I believe it is time, I enter the large room I deemed fit for what was going to happen, it was a large white room, very reminiscent of a laboratory, and in the centre on one side of the room was a stage, and below that was a bunch of stands, on these stands were my four friends. I take one massive leap over the stand onto the stage cause a pretty loud bang, I'm glad I built this place to be very sturdy cause I do not know what is going to happen, or if this is even a good idea.

"Took ya long enough, now then, what the hell are we doing here?" A crude female voice shouts at me, I turn around to face the four pokemon that were sitting down, Jet, Summer, Amber and Leon all looked quite bored, I guess I did take quite a while but planning this took some time, and I wanted to see how long they'd wait.

"Calm it down, now then I'm assuming you're wondering what's happening here, I have connected to the great medium of the internet and are pretty much going to get them to mess with you, destroy your spirits and whatnot by getting them to ask you questions and ask you to do stuff." I mention to the group, non of them looked too pleased with what I had just announced but they didn't have a say in the matter.

"So, pretty much truth and dare?" Amber questioned me, I nod back at her.

"Amber has it correct, today we will just be answering any spare questions that need answering and gathering some OC's so you don't have to suffer through this torture alone, yes people, if you wish to create a pokemon to be tortured and humiliated then PM me an OC, 1 will be shown each chapter. Now then, this will be quite short as we will just be answering small questions, anyone who doesn't answer questions and in the future doesn't do what is told from the viewers, I will force you into the void for an hour, that's long enough to know you do not want to be there." I tell them, they all look at me as if I was some sort of unimaginable monster, I probably am after setting this little game up.

"This is so fucked up..." Amber says causing my blood to boil slightly.

"Well, it might not be so bad, after some time there may to too many OC's for you to even be asked anything any more. I shall now lay down some rules, first of all no adult themes, bad for viewers, next is no physics breaking events, they exhaust me way to much and finally, be nice or I will teleport Amber into your room. We done, good, let the questions begin, these are all by Spartan 31337 II, first one is for Amber, How do you feel about flying?" I ask her. She sat still for a long time, it looks like she is thinking which I assume to be a good thing.

"Amazing, my dad took me flying once and the feeling of the wind in your face is unbeatable." She replies with some enthusiasm, I was happy enough with that answer.

"Nice answer Amber, now one for Jet. What is your shell? Is it a regular shell? A part of your body?" I ask him, his eyes sparkle slightly upon hearing that.

"That is a really good question actually, how far back this stretches I do not know but upon having a child, the parents hand some scallops to the young, if they drop it then it wasn't mean to be, if they keep hold of it that scallop become a scalchop and a permanent part of us, we all have some special connection to it and because of that we always make sure we never lose it, it means the life to us in the oshawott family, the scalchop even evolves with us as well." Jet tells me and pretty much everyone with an excited manner, he does enjoy answering questions.

"Okay then... Leon this is a very weird questions and you are limited to the amount of words you can use, I do not to a 300 page report here, according to Sparten you're the smartest. Do you or do you not agree that snivy is the best pokemon ever?" I say as Leon looks at me, Summer looks at Leon with an interested look.

"I'm limited to what I can say so I will make this brief, in what way do you mean best, in terms of power you are far from the truth, looks would be opinionated and cannot be etched into solid stone, I don't know what to make of this question but if you think snivy is the greatest pokemon then that is your opinion and I cannot say it is wrong, no opinion is truly wrong as there can be no right." Leon explains to everyone, Summer and Jet looked happy with the response, Amber was sleeping.

I look around before checking the last question, this question is very pointless but I might as well get this over with. "Summer, this is the final question, ever heard of smugleaf?" I ask her, she tilts her head to the side.

"No, I can't say I have, is it the name of someone or something? Is it a place or an object, I'm sorry to say I've never heard of it before." She says with a soft voice, well at least she wasn't stuttering any more.

"Well then, I guess that's it for now, this was fun my friends, I find it fun, and if you have questions or dares for me myself feel free to ask, so questions, dares and oc's, bring em on. OC's will only be accepted through a PM and with decent detailing added through out, I now bid you all farewell, and you four go get some rest, you're going to need it." I say apprehensively, I feel this is going to be the biggest mistake of my life, but I'm tough enough to handle whatever people can throw at me, question is if the others can. 


	2. Chapter 2: What a Dare

Chapter 2: What a Dare!

I was sitting at a desk behind stage, sorting through some paper work and grabbing a sheet of paper, this little sheet had all the questions and dares for today though the one at the bottom scares me, Amber is going to be raging at me, better prepare the void. I quickly stand up before shaking my head and walking onto the stage and up to the microphone in the center, first thing is to introduce the new pokemon that will be joining us.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the next questioning, today we also have dares to go through!" I exclaim as the microphone enhances my voice, no one looked pleased by this fact. "Please cheer up as I want you to give off a good impression to the new kids that will be joining us here." I say in a quieter and nicer voice.

"Kids?" Amber asks me with a very unhappy face.

"Yes, children or what ever you want to call them, please welcome Nick and Paige!" As I said this Nick the minun and Paige the shiny plusle came from back stage. "Now then, please be nice, the two of them are 12 years old and are siblings, and they are available for questions and dares next time. Please could the two of you take a seat?" I say sweetly as they nod and walk towards the front row seat and sit down.

Now then, we have a load of questions and some... dares that I may regret asking." I say looking at the dare list, how could 2 dares seal my death. "The first set of questions come from Brightcloud0915, Summer first, what are your feelings for Jet? This question may be slightly redundant now." I ask her whilst grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well, I love him, we had a great night at the hot springs." She says giving Jet a sweet smile and a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"That's sweet, Leon now, if you could control an element of your choice, what would it be? These must be one of the 4 main elements of nature." I ask him as he answers near instantly.

"I can use psychic to control them anyway but I would pick earth as it requires the most effort when using psychic." He tells me in a bored manner.

"Amber, what is your favorite past time or hobby?" I say reading the small scribble I put on the piece of paper, I really need to neaten these out.

"I quite liked climbing the mountain near home, good for training and such but I now I just play on my little hand held console." She says pulling it out of her bag before turning it on and playing a game of some sort.

"Finally Jet, What's the max speed you can reach?" I ask him genuinely curious myself.

"Well at max sprint I can last about a few minutes but I run around the 90mph mark." he says sheepishly as everyone stares at him in wonder.

"This was interesting, the next questions and a dare come from the Red Omega!" I exclaim before getting interrupted.

"Excuse me but when can be so something fun?" Nick the minun asks.

"Err, if you want you can go back stage, I have a load of stuff, just don't break it." I say as he scurries along, his sister stays behind and watches us.

"Well then, lets continue, the first question is for Amber and it's a funny one! Amber, were you ever a sweet, non violent girl?" I ask her trying my best not to laugh.

"Wha... What sorta question is that, for your answer I've liked battling all my life!" She shouts out slightly irritated.

"Okay then, here is the next question, where did you learn how to cook Jet?" I say as I look at him.

"Oh, I learnt from my mother, she taught me things every day, she's a fantastic cook, much better then me." He says smiling slightly, he starts to drool slightly so I move on to the dare now.

"Well, this is a dare now and the dare is directed at Amber!" I shout out pointing to the annoyed charmander who now looked worried.

"What does it say?" She says in a cautious tone.

"Well, you have to give Jet a piggy back ride without complaining, if this is not fulfilled then the void it is." I say with a creepy grin, she just pales slightly before opening her mouth and shutting it.

"Jet, now!" She shouts as he looks over to her nervously, it looked like she was trying her best not to complain to me about everything, Jet carefully gets on her back without burning himself of the enlarging tail flame.

"Now Amber, come to the stage and back, that will fulfill the quota and then you can complain all you want." I say as I take a step back, she sighs before walking down to the stage with the oshawott on her back, walks onto the stage and it was now that she was so close I could see her cheeks burning with embarrassment, A small giggle escaped me and she glares daggers at me, she turns around and takes him back to the seat, he quickly jumps off and gets away.

"Well done, that's good enough!" I say clapping in a cocky manner

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She yells at me with such volume I swear my ears popped.

"Okay..." I say shaking my head slightly before moving onto the next question. "Now then, this is a question from Krika1119, What are all your plans upon finishing this journey?" I say, I didn't get an immediate response as they talked among themselves for a short amount of time, Jet was the first to respond.

"I plan on going home, along with Summer and live a relaxing life, I can make the place more homely and we can go on small adventures from time to time, I just want to be happy along with Summer, we just talked about it." He says giving her a small kiss, they both seemed happy enough, Amber spoke up next with an incredibly blunt answer.

"No fucking idea." She said... Wonderful.

"I have yet to decide what but I would probably continue my daily training and possibly join a guild so I could help others out." Leon says to everyone, it's good to know he still wants to help others out after he's finished.

Well then, next question is from the greatpika444 and he asks... Amber please don't get mad as this is just a simple question but, was there any chance you and Jet liked each other? You have been friends for years so it could it have been possible?" I ask covering my face from the barrage of flames I expected but didn't receive, I look at her as she looks like she was thinking about something.

"Well, we have been friends for a long time but it wouldn't work out, we're too incompatible, his awkwardness plus my short temper doesn't make such a good mix now." She says in quite a civil manner.

"I didn't die? Fantastic!" I sat before encroaching on the dreaded dare. "Now are some more questions and a dare which I am going to regret for life." I say in a nervous voice before looking at Amber, I could still see the rage in her eyes. "Well then Summer, what are you thoughts on learning to control aura?" I ask her slowly in hopes the dare would disappear off the face of the universe itself.

"Well, it's strange and hard to understand but also fun, Leon told me my aura would be good for healing which I would love to be capable of doing." She says with a small smile.

"Thank you Summer, I just got some pretty horrible threats through the internet just now from a certain someone regarding you so... Next question is for Leon, why do you think Ralts have dresses?" I ask him as he looks at me, he slowly stands up before talking.

"I'm not sure if I am honest, it could be some sort of protection but it isn't something we can remove, it is a part of us." He says before sitting back down.

"Leon and Amber could you please come to the stage as I ask the final question please. Jet, what is your favorite thing about Summer?" I ask him, he faces Summer as she looks at him, she gives him a reassuring smile as he answers the question.

"Her smiles are the best, they are so cute, sweet and heart warming I always love seeing them, and if anyone thinks about taking that smile away I will hunt them down and... probably shout at them a lot." He says quietly before laughing slightly, Summer hugs him at this moment as well. Amber and Leon had just made it to the stage so I take a few steps back as a glass wall encases me.

"Now then, this is just protection so I don't get killed but... the both of you have just been dared to kiss each other." The moment those words were uttered a flaming fist smashed into the glass, though it only shook slightly. "Do it again and the void for you!" I shout at her, she pales quickly before looking at me with so much hate I swear it could melt this case. "And no flimsy kiss as well, gotta be a full on kiss for around 5 seconds apparently according to the SnivyPro18.

"He made us do this! I'LL MURDER HIM!" She screams making the glass vibrate slightly.

"Now now now, the kiss first, hop to it or I will banish you to the void for an hour." I say hoping I haven't just killed myself.

"GRAHHH!" She screams before grabbing Leon and kissing him, he looked dreadfully surprised with how quickly it happened, about 5 seconds passed and then Amber shoved him away, knocking him over, she passes by my glass case her claws scratching against it as she does so, I got the message that I was dead. Leon slowly got up with a major blush on his face, Summer and Jet just looked shocked.

"Well then, let's end it on that note, I'm just going to say that Nick and Paige are now open to dares and questions, and if you want you can organize a battle between 2 pokemon if that sounds fun though only one per chapter and it's a first come first serve thing. I will be posting the names of all the characters down at the bottom and a nice little form that you can use to give me OC's, now let's end this up!

* * *

**Jet**

**Summer**

**Amber**

**Leon**

**Paige**

**Nick**

* * *

Name:  
Species:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Odd fact:  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fears:  
Moves:  
Ability:


End file.
